There are, of course, numerous miniature golf games, permanent and portable, in use and otherwise know in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,716 discloses a self-contained system wherein all playing greens are attached to a transport means, and remain so attached during play. A portable miniature golf board game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,507. The board game has a single green, but it does offer the option of playing any one of three holes. Portable golf games having a single green and a single hole are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,391 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,232. A combination of golf and billiards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,388 wherein a golf ball and putter are used to play on a pool table type setting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,250 discloses a portable putting course containing a single green having a plurality of holes. None of the foregoing games provides the combination of variety, portability and durability that is provided by the bumper golf system of the present invention.